From the Inside Out
by Teen-Wolf22
Summary: After Ethan and Scott exchange words on the bus the morning after the Motel attack Stiles notices something about Ethan that ends up setting off a chain of events no one saw coming. No one but a very small select few. Stiles has decided to take the Alpha Pack out...from the inside. Multi Pairings. Sterek main.
1. Part A-Chapter 1

Summary: AU after the motel episode in season 3. Stiles watched Ethan's face on the bus the morning after all the shit went down in the motel. He saw a change as Ethan looked at him and Scott. He saw an opening and he decided to take advantage of it. If they couldn't defeat the Alpha Pack outright then maybe they could destroy it from the inside. Stiles/Derek, Ethan/Danny, Jackson/Lydia, Allison/Scott, Isaac/Aidan, and Boyd/Cora.

**This is going to be completely AU after that one moment in time in the above episode, you need to remember that when reading this. This is a repost of chapter one of a story I had on my other account…for the older readers, thank you for coming back…for the newer ones, enjoy!**

Part A-Chapter 1

As Ethan walks back to his seat with Danny Stiles watches the way he moves before scrambling into the spot next to Scott. He wants to tell Scott what he just saw but he's not sure if he should. Scott, Isaac and Boyd all seem really keen on killing the twin Alpha's that Stiles isn't sure Scott will even listen to his theory. Plus he knows Isaac and Boyd are going to listen in to everything they talk about so that they can report back to Derek.

Stiles wishes that he could say he trusts them but he would be lying if he did. After what Scott did to him with Gerard and how Boyd and Isaac acted after they got the bite, the odds are not in either of their favors. He trusts Derek, he really does, but Derek also has a tendency to act without thinking things through and getting himself hurt in the process. Stiles can't take that risk either.

"What's up?" Scott breaks him out of his thoughts.

Stiles turns to look at his friend and stares into his eyes for a moment. After watching Scott glance back at Allison every few seconds from the corner of his eyes he knows Scott isn't the one to go to with his theory. He just can't trust him this time. He feels bad for it but he also wants people to come out of this brewing fight alive and intact.

Stiles shakes his head. "Nothing man, just thinking about what happened last night is all." He fudges the truth a bit.

"I know dude, it was crazy. Thanks for being there for me by the way. I really felt like I was losing my mind."

Stiles hums. "You weren't the only werewolf who felt that way. Besides, that's what brothers do."

Scott smiles at him before not-so-subtly turning back around to watch Allison talk to Lydia. With the way his eyes glaze over Stiles knows he's staring at Allison's lips as she talks. Talk about creepy. Must be a werewolf trait.

Stiles turns sideways in his seat and glances back at Ethan and Danny. They have their heads bent together and Danny's excitedly telling Ethan about something. Ethan has a soft smile on his face and his right hand is gently stroking right under Danny's nipple but off to the side a bit and over the shirt. Stiles almost startles to realize that Ethan is stroking the spot right where Danny's surgical scar is.

And yes Stiles knows Danny has a scar on his chest. The guy practically hates wearing shirts. He's almost worse than Derek. So of course that means Stiles has looked.

Ethan must sense him watching because he lifts his head and looks right at Stiles. He gives Stiles an inquisitive look and again Stiles sees the same thing in his eyes that he saw just moments before. Stiles gives a subtle shake of the head, a quick quirk of the lips and turns back around in his seat.

He definitely saw what he thought he saw.

**~! #$%& !~**

Two days later he's sitting on Lydia's bed nearly ripping his hair out of his scalp. Sometimes Lydia can be really dense. Right now she's pacing the bedroom and listing off all of the reasons she has for not needing to help Stiles with his theory and growing plan. She's currently on point number thirty six and Stiles has never wanted her to shut up more than he does in this moment.

"Can you shut up already?" He finally blurts out just as she reaches point number forty. "This is serious Lydia. The Alpha pack is strong and with only two half assed packs that don't even liking working together fighting them they are just going to keep beating us down until we're to hurt to fight and then they're going to finish us off one by one. If what I saw in Ethan's eyes was accurate than we have a real shot of taking the Alpha's down from the inside. I need your help and I also think it's time we finally let Danny in on what's going on."

Lydia stares at him for a moment before huffing and plopping down on her vanity chair. "Why should I help? I mean, I want the Alpha pack gone too, obviously, but you won't even tell me what you think you saw in Ethan's eyes so how am I supposed to help?"

Stiles sighs. "You have to trust me on this Lydia. I know what I saw and I know of a real way to fix this whole Alpha pack mess that way we can concentrate on the druid and getting rid of it or him or her or whatever. We need to get Danny in on it because we're going to need another set of smart hands to help and he's just the person to do it." he insists.

Lydia is looking at him with that same calculating look she gives him every time he pretends not to know the answer to a question a teacher asks. Everyone knows he's pretty smart but they, and Lydia, don't need to know that he's a genius who has scored a perfect score on the SATs every time he takes it which started back in fifth grade.

He looks all around her room as he pretends to not notice her staring at him. Two years ago he would have been preening under her attention but as of lately and his newish found discovery of liking dick not so much. Lydia is still beautiful to him but he's not in love with her anymore. He never actually was. He thought he was but he was only in love with the idea of being with someone like her. Someone beautiful and popular and fearless. Someone who knows what they want and isn't afraid to step over people to get it. After actually getting to know her these last few months he's realized quite a few things about her and himself and the love he thought he felt turned out to just be repressed friendship. Once he stopped acting like a love sick goon and she stopped acting like a stuck up bitch they realized they have a lot in common and now spend more time hanging out like normal people. He thinks it's a lot better this way.

She finally sighs and gives up trying to read him but she still doesn't seem so convinced. "I'll help but I still want to know what's in it for me. You said I have to stop fooling around with Aidan and he's the only fun thing about all of this crap going around town." She whines.

Stiles resists rolling his eyes because he knows she hates it and will take back her offer to help if she sees him doing it but he does shake his head at her. "You need to stop screwing around with Aidan for two reasons. One, because he's just as ay as his brother and he pretty much pops a boner every time Isaac walks in the room and two, because I don't think Jackson is going to like smelling another guy on you when he gets back to town." He nearly snaps out.

This isn't how he meant to tell her about Jackson but he needs her to get her head out of her own cunt and get on board with keeping the people of Beacon Hills alive and safe. Lydia may not be completely heartless but she is still very conceited and thinks of herself first most of the time.

He watches as her entire body freezes up and she stares at him wide eyed. He knows she hasn't talked to Jackson since he left for London but he also knows that she still loves him deeply and would drop everything to be with him if she could. Her parents may be trying to buy her affections ever since the divorce but they aren't dumb enough to let her move to London to live with her boyfriend and his parents. They'd end up with a pregnant daughter before they could even finalize the divorce papers. Not a good idea at all.

"What?" she croaks.

Stiles sighs again and rubs a hand down his face. "I've been talking to Jackson ever since he left for London and we've been working on a way to get him back into Beacon Hills for good again. His and mother have already started their new firms and they can't leave but we've been working on getting them to either let him stay at their old home or letting him move in with a close friend until he turns eighteen next summer. I've been talking to my dad about it. The only way Jackson can live alone is if he gets emancipated from his parents but then that would take away his trust fund and his college fund so we can't do that. The second idea was having my dad offer to take Jackson in until he turns eighteen. Dad said yes but we're still waiting for Mr. Whitmore to get back from his business trip so Jackson can ask him. This was going to be a surprise but since I need your help with this and you'll only take a bribe to do it then the love of your life should be a good enough bribe don't you think?" he smirks.

Lydia is still sitting frozen but Stiles can tell she hasn't gone into shock or anything because her jaw is ticking and she's blinking like a hundred miles per hour practically. "I'm sorry. Can you repeat that please?" she finally asks in a small voice.

Stiles chuckles and nods. "You heard correctly Lydia. Jackson and I have been talking all summer and we're pretty sure we've found a way for him to move back to Beacon Hills." He says simply this time.

Lydia still doesn't look like she believes him but there is a bright spark of hope in her eyes that means she won't question him…too much. "How have you and Jackson been talking all summer when he hated you before he moved?"

Stiles shrugs. "About a week after everything went down, right before he left for London, I went to his house to talk to him about things. Derek was helping him learn to physically control the wolf but I wanted to take him some books and papers on how to anchor himself and stuff like that. In true Jackson fashion he refused to read anything and being me I refused to give up because I know how Jackson is. I read the main stuff to him and things just went from there. I told him I was going to call him once a week to see how his control was going and after the first two weeks I started calling more often and then he started calling me too when he needed help or when he just wanted to talk. I don't know, one day we just started talking about him coming back and then we started plotting on how we could make that happen. When I told my dad he was all for the plan now we just need to talk to Jackson's dad."

"Why didn't he call me if he needed something?" Lydia asks, her voice sounding distantly hurt.

"Because he couldn't. The second he would have heard your voice he would have lost all that control he spent weeks learning and he would have hurt something. Without any of us there to help him and to talk him out of it he wouldn't have been able to explain it to anyone and he would have exposed himself. That's why him coming back was going to be a surprise, even though he's under control there are many things that could set him off and you're one of them."

Lydia sighs and nods her head. "I guess that makes sense. What do you need me to do?" she asks.

Stiles grins. "I need you to finish completing the Bestiary and find everything there is to know about Alpha packs." He says.

"How am I going to do that? Chris Argent has the Bestiary and he and Allison are supposed to be out of the family business for good." She snips at him.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "I copied the Bestiary onto a flash drive of my own before I gave Chris his dads copy back. I'm been adding my own information to it but I need the thing translated in order to figure out what information I already have and what I need to add to it. Plus I need it translated so I can turn the information into an actual book to carry around and add things too. Flash drives are too easily destroyed or copied or given a virus and I can't take that chance on the Bestiary." He explains.

Lydia nods and holds her hand out. Stiles reaches into in pocket and pulls out the flash drive before dropping it into her outstretched hand. She palms it for a moment, rubs it between her fingers and then holds it up to eye level so she can study it. Stiles rolls his eyes and scuffs. "You can sniff it too if you want. It's just a regular flash drive filled with information. Just like the kind we use for school." He can't help but say sarcastically.

It's moments like these that Stiles is glad he's not in 'love' with Lydia anymore because the old love struck Stiles would barely be able to get a sentence out in front of her let alone baiting her to argue back with him or bribing her into helping him. The old Stiles would have given up after the first eyebrow lift and walked away with his invisible tail tucked between his legs. Stiles is definitely glad he figured out his feelings and made a new friend.

"So what does your plan entail you to do?" she enquires.

"I'm going straight to the source."


	2. Part A-Chapter 2

**I couldn't kill Boyd…I really couldn't. This is probably officially AU for the rest of the season. I might add small details here and there but the real plot for the show is not going to be worked into this. This is all based off one moment of season 3 and the rest is from me.**

Part A-Chapter 2

Three days after bribing Lydia to help him Stiles is currently standing in line to head into Jungle. He overheard Danny and Ethan making plans to come here tonight and dance. He needs to make his move quick before someone else gets hurt. Kali tricked Derek into fighting her alone and they nearly lost Boyd because of it.

Once again Stiles saw that little something in Ethan's eyes. He was disconnected and pretty much only moving on memory function. He just looked like he would rather be anywhere else but there.

Stiles flashes his fake ID to the bouncer with a wide smile on his face. The bouncer studies the ID before flicking his eyes up to Stiles' face. The bouncer is pretty damned good looking. He has copper red hair that's spiked at the top, vibrant blue eyes and deep dimples in his cheeks when he suddenly smiles at Stiles. He beckons him closer with his finger and Stiles leans in closer so he can hear what the guy wants to say.

The bouncer puts his lips right against Stiles' and Stiles can't help the shiver of arousal that slivers down his spine. He's so glad he realized he was into guys when he did because now he can indulge when he wants. "I know this is a fake but you're so damned pretty that I'm going to let you in anyway as long as you save me a dance in about half an hour." The bouncer whispers.

Stiles smiles. Even though it's not his favorite compliment to be called pretty he knows some guys do it because they thinks he's so innocent and inexperienced. Stiles hasn't been that since the beginning of the summer when he got drunk at Jamie Lansky's party and hooked up with her hot older brother and realized he really really like it. After that Stiles just couldn't help but explore that newly opened side of him.

"Promise." He breathes.

The bouncer pulls back with a megawatt smile. "Good. I'll meet you on the dance floor at 11:30 sharp." He says with a leer.

Stiles chuckles, nods and takes his fake ID making sure to slide his fingers along the bouncers before pulling away completely and walking into the club.

The second he enters the club he's hit with the pounding vibrations of the music and the thousands of strobe lights flickering on pretty much every surface in the club. He eyes immediately scan the place for someone to dance with and his fingers twitch and itch to touch someone. To caress someone.

Stiles spots Ethan and Danny dancing and shakes his head to clear his mind. He needs to focus on what he came here to do and then once he's done he can dance with someone. Preferably the hot bouncer who let him in even with a fake ID. Maybe after he talks with Ethan he'll find the bouncer dance for a little while and then take the guy home. His dad works the late shift tonight anyway. He can finally have some fun.

Stiles orders a Sprite on the rocks because Coke is just nasty as hell and then leans against the bar to watch Danny and Ethan dance. He can admit that the two of them make a beautiful pair. Their bodies fit together like they were made that way, like a puzzle that just found its missing piece. Stiles really hopes he's right about Ethan because he and Danny both deserve to be happy. He also hopes Ethan doesn't have to take his own brother down. Stiles remembers how Derek looked after killing Peter, even though Peter was a psycho he was still the only family Derek had left at the time. That kind of shit gets to you, Stiles would know.

Finally after about ten minutes of watching the couple Danny pulls away with a smile and gestures toward the bar. Ethan nods but doesn't move to come with Danny. Stiles knows this is his chance. He slides away from the bar and keeps out of Danny's range of sight as he makes his way onto the dance floor where Ethan is currently rolling his body to the music.

When Stiles gets close enough for Ethan to sense Ethan's eyes snap open and stare straight at him. Stiles puts on his most charming smile and slide right up against Ethan's body and begins moving to the music. Ethan freezes for a moment, his eyes flashing red before he too begins moving along with Stiles to the music. Ethan brings his hands up, claws and all, and clenches them around Stiles' hips. Stiles jumps a little and bits his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. Ethan doesn't need to know that what he's doing is turning Stiles on more than it's scaring him away.

Ethan leans in real close to Stiles' ear and whispers, "What do you want?"

Stiles tries to be innocent about it at first but then Ethan rolls his eyes and digs his claws in deeper. This time Stiles can't hold back his reaction too well. His eyes slip closed and a low moan is rips from his throat. He gives himself a moment to calm down before he opens them again and stares straight at Ethan.

"I came to talk to you. Can we do it civilly or do we need to make a scene?" he answers.

Ethan's eyebrows shoot up onto his forehead and the reaction is so similar to Derek's that Stiles pauses for a moment in guilt before remembering why he's doing this in the first place. He needs all of this to stop and would like his friends and family to all be alive when it does. With Ennis already gone and Kali becoming Deucalion's right hand man, sort to speak, Stiles' only chance to take the Alpha pack down is through Ethan and possibly Aiden. Stiles knows he can get through to Ethan ultimately but he's not so sure about Aiden. Aiden is naturally sadistic and mean; you can't change a man overnight.

Ethan kind of sighs and moves to pull back but stops when Stiles places his hand on Ethan's arm. "I don't want Danny to see me just yet. Keep dancing; I'll blend into the crowd more that way. The music is too loud for anyone to overhear us anyway." Stiles instructs.

Ethan nods, slides his leg in-between Stiles' and starts rocking to the music again. Stiles his lip and dips his head for a moment. He has to remind himself that's he's not here to play right now that he's here to bring Ethan to the good side. He can play later when the bouncer goes on break. He steadies himself and starts rocking back.

"What do you want Stiles?" Ethan asks once they find a rhythm to the beat.

"I came here to talk to you about the Alpha Pack and maybe bringing Danny in one the know-how of everything." he decides honesty is the best policy.

Ethan is surprised into silence for a few moments. "Why would I tell you anything about my pack?" he finally answers. Stiles notes that he doesn't object to telling Danny the truth though. That's a start, a good start.

"Because they are not who you think they are and Danny's a friend of mine. He would be very upset if you died."

In retaliation to Stiles' answer Ethan runs his claws along Stiles' side hard enough to tear Stiles' shirt and leave shallow scratches down his side. Stiles hisses but doesn't jerk away. He was being honest about not starting a scene but he can't help but imagine, just for a second, of doing this with someone else and having them draw their claws lightly along his skin. He wishes very much that it could happen but he knows he's breaking several people's trust in doing this and he's not sure if he'll be able to get it back once this is all said and done. It's a price worth paying to make sure everyone he loves is safe and out of harm's way at least for a little bit.

"Why would I end up dead? My pack is the one that's going to be doing all of the killing." He bites out.

Stiles sighs and shakes his head. The current song ends and an even more upbeat song comes on. Neither Stiles nor Ethan even misses a beat as the music changes and the dancing becomes faster. They are too focused on each other to even notice really. To an outsider it may look like too lovers dancing intimately but if anyone actually looked hard enough they would plainly see the tension between the two young men.

"Ethan you know that I know that you're not as stupid as you pretend to be for your brother. I don't know why you let him run the show for you guys and I really don't care but it's about time you step up and become your own person. Just because you two turn into one big Alpha doesn't mean there is only one of you as a human."

Ethan growls. "I am myself. My brother doesn't own or run Me." he denies.

"I know what you saw that night at the motel." Stiles cuts him off before he can lie anymore.

Ethan shuts his mouth with a snap and stares at Stiles.

"You were holding a saw up to your stomach poised to cut yourself open. Almost as if you wanted to cut something out of yourself, separate yourself from something…or someone."

Ethan growls again. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Stiles laughs at him, he can't help. Ethan just tries so hard to not be himself that he ends up being just like his brother. Stiles is actually kind of glad he saw a glimpse of the real Ethan on the bus because Ethan deserves to be himself and not forced into being a matching pair of his brother. "Yes I do Ethan. I know that as much as you love your brother you do not want to follow in his footsteps for the rest of your life. That's not who you are. You're not like him. You have a kind heart and are quick to find love while your brother is mean and hateful and pushes people away the second they begin to show feelings around him. Do you really want to turn into that?" Stiles asks seriously. No trace of a smile left on his face anymore.

Ethan actually pauses to think about it. No one has ever pointed this out to him and until recently he's never thought to think it himself. Things changed when he and his brother came to Beacon Hills with the Alpha pack. He met Danny and saw love for the first time that wasn't familial love. He saw a group of wayward teens trying to be a real pack and found friendship and no judgments. He saw Derek and found a man trying to desperately to fix the mistakes of his past, mistakes he shouldn't even be taking blame in because they weren't his fault.

"I won't." he tries to sound strong but even he can feel the questions and fears seeping into his voice.

"Deucalion is trying to mold you and your brother into his perfect little soldiers so that he never has to actually do any heavy lifting so to speak. He doesn't care what happens to you, any of you. Hell, he even killed Ennis and made it look like he died after the fight with Derek so that you guys would get mad and go after him. You have to see this Ethan. If you let it go on any longer you're not going to be able to save your brother from completely giving into the wolf side of himself and becoming a real killer."

Ethan jerks when Stiles mentions Ennis and his eyes get real big. "Deucalion didn't kill Ennis." It comes out as half a statement and half a question.

Stiles winces in sympathy but nods. "Yes he did. Deaton called me after it happened. He said that he fixed Ennis up but that it would take him a few days to actually heal up. I guess Deucalion didn't like that and literally snapped Ennis' brain in half, killing him and taking his Alpha power. What do you think he's going to do with you or your brother or Kali if one of you get injured and can't fight? You think he's just going to give you time to heal up? No, he's going to see you as weak and get rid of you just like he did with Ennis. Ennis became dead weight after the fight with Derek so Deucalion got rid of the extra weight. He'll do the same thing to you and your brother and even Kali without even a second thought. Just to get more power."

Stiles can feel Ethan's resolve slipping. He knows that Ethan can sense the truth in his words and can't defend Deucalion anymore. Instead he only asks one thing.

"Do you think we can really save my brother? I can't lose him. We already lost our entire pack and he's my brother, my twins, the other half of me." Ethan pleads softly. All thoughts of not sounding weak thrown out the window once he realized the real truth.

Stiles holds his smile in and can breathe out a slow breath. He has Ethan on his side and they now actually have a fighting chance against Deucalion and probably Kali, who is too far gone to try and show her the errors of her ways. She doesn't care anymore about that kind of thing. She gave into her wolf a long time ago, that's probably why she's always half transformed. She can't rail the wolf back far enough to even appear human. She an animal now, the human side of her is gone.

"Yes, I think we can save your brother. He may not care about humans but he does care about you. You are the only family he has left and he knows just as much as you do that he can't lose you. Losing you would be like death anyway. Kali isn't savable though, I hope you know that."

Ethan nods. "Yeah. She lost herself about three years ago. One too many kills and the wolf takes over completely. The human side of her hasn't resurfaced since. I don't even know if the human side is even alive inside her anymore. As long as I can save my brother's life I will help you, I don't care about kali or Deucalion. Just make sure Scott, Derek or anyone else doesn't harm him."

Stiles nods. "We need to talk about this more. There are some things you need to know and someone you need to meet that's going to be working with us. Why don't we meet Saturday at the old Cotton Mill on the edge of town? It's far enough away from town that no one will be able to smell or hear us without us hearing them first. Don't bring your brother, not yet. Just bring Danny."

Ethan nods. "Alright. You need to go; Danny is heading back to me." Stiles nods, let's go of Ethan and turns to walk away when Ethan's hand shoots out and grabs his wrist. "I trust you with this Stiles. This better not be some trick to take me and my brother down because if it is I'll make sure I survive long enough to slit your father's throat wide open right in front of you, understand?" he growls.

Stiles swallows but let's his eyes visibly harden. "I understand. This isn't some joke or prank or scheme. I want my friends and family safe and until Deucalion, kali and the Darach are dead that's not going to happen. I'd rather have your help then have another dead body on my hands. And if you ever threaten me about my father again I'll shove wolfs bane down your throat and make you watch as I kill your brother while you choke on your insides."

Ethan studies Stiles for another moment before nodding and acknowledging the mutual threat before turning around and walking towards Danny's approach so he doesn't see Stiles.

Stiles lets out a quiet snort and pulls his phone out of his pocket as it vibrates.

_One New Text._

**From Kanman: I talked to my parents. We're good to go. My flight gets in at six tomorrow night so your ass better be at the airport to pick me up.**

Stiles rolls his eyes at the demanding tone in the text but a small smile graces his face. Jackson really has grown to become one of his best friends. Maybe even more so than Scott in some ways lately, Scott's been so concerned with Allison and Isaac that he barely keeps Stiles informed on what's going on. That's why Stiles decided to takes things into his own hands before anyone else died or got hurt.

Stiles shoves his phone back into his pocket without bothering to answer because he knows Jackson doesn't expect him to. They'll see each other tomorrow anyway.

Stiles looks up and see the bouncer walk in the club and scan the dance floor. A real flirty smile curves at Stiles' lips and he begins to make his way towards the older man. Things are finally starting to go his way so tonight he's going to have a little fun for himself.


	3. Part A-Chapter 3

**Alright guys, I know there hasn't been much Derek yet but there will be soon I promise. He was absent for a whole episode after the attack with Ennis so it's the same idea. He's off licking his wounds and healing up just like in the show. He's just not with Jennifer because I don't like her or them together, which you will see in a few chapters or so. She'll try but he's just not that into her lol. Hope you like where I'm going with this so far! OH, I know Jackson may seem OOC but since he wasn't in 3A anyway I jumped on the chance to write him as I want but don't worry cocky sassy Jackson will make an appearance soon!**

Part A-Chapter 3

Stiles impatiently taps his foot against the tiled floor of the airport while he waits for Jackson's flight to land. He's still got about half an hour until then but he had to come early or risk Scott following him here.

At school earlier Scott asked if Stiles would go to Derek's loft and see if he's back yet. They found out he's alive and healed a few days ago but he still hasn't made any contact with anyone. Apparently Scott is getting impatient but he refuses to be the one to actually approach Derek. It must be his 'true Alpha' side that's making him suddenly prideful. It took everything in himself not to roll his eyes at Scott.

Instead he made an excuse about meeting his dad for dinner and then walked away before Scott could ask any more questions. He knows Scott is going to find out about Jackson soon but if Stiles would have told him right then and there Scott would have gotten pissed and tried to stop Jackson from coming back. Jackson may not be the Kanima anymore but Scott is a prideful asshole who holds a grudge like nobody's business.

His phone buzzes in his hands.

**From Dad: Has he arrived yet?**

_From Stiles: No, not yet. He's not due for another twenty minutes or so._

**From Dad: When he gets in I want you two to head to the station. I'm having dinner delivered and we can sit in the office and talk about some things.**

_From Stiles: Okay_

**From Dad: Have you told Scott yet?**

_From Stiles: No, Jackson starts school with me tomorrow so he'll find out then. I just don't want any drama while Jackson settles in. don't say anything if you see or hear from him._

**From Dad: I won't son. I'll see you in a bit. Love you.**

_From Stiles: Thanks dad. Love you too._

Stiles smiles at his phone. Even though he misses his mom something fierce he knows he got lucky having a dad like his. Most dads would have shipped their kids off to boarding or military schools by now. But his dad believes in him and knows that no matter what is happening around them that Stiles always does the right thing and will come to him when it's time.

Stiles has been thinking about it more often. Telling his dad about everything could change a lot of things for them. They would have someone on the force on their side and it would also make if dad look good because he would know what was going on more often and be able to either catch the bad guys better or hide the supernatural parts better and make the cases as clean as possible.

His dad deserves to know what's going on, especially now that there will be a werewolf living under his roof for the next couple of months. Stiles nods his head to himself and makes the decision to tell his dad tonight everything over dinner with Jackson. He can even get his dad in on the plan and have backup in case they can't get close enough to actually kill Deucalion or Kali, which he's hoping won't happen. Stiles can't even begin to think about what those two would do if they were arrested.

Jackson can be the proof Stiles needs to make his dad believe. He doesn't think his dad is going to freak out or anything drastic but finding out that werewolves exist is going to be hard to handle no matter who it is.

"Flight 1017 from London Paris has now arrived. Thank you and have a wonderful night."

Stiles lifts his head from staring at his hands and slowly stands. He rubs his sweaty palms against the legs of his jeans and then rolls his eyes at himself because he's acting like a lover about to see their love for the first time in a long time. He and Jackson are good friends now but he sure as hell doesn't love the guy in that way.

He's more nervous about the fact that he and Jackson may be good friends now but they haven't been face to face in months. They've been talking on the phone sure but never in person. He knows Jackson isn't going to suddenly hate him again as soon as he sees his face but he can't help but be nervous because of their history.

He watches as Jackson comes through the crowd, watches as Jackson scans the room looking for him and then watches as a smile breaks out onto Jackson's face the second he sees Stiles. Stiles is immediately relieved and smiles back as widely as he can. Jackson walks right up to Stiles and pulls him into the biggest bear hug in the history of bear hugs. Jackson's hug can almost rival the ones his dad gives him every Christmas and every year on his mother's birthday.

Stiles chuckles. "Good to see you man." He breathes.

Jackson nods and buried his face in his Stiles neck. "Feels good to be home. You already feel like pack, like family. It sucked being in London and feeling the distance between me and everyone. Almost made me hate being a wolf, couldn't stand being so far away. Got worse after we became friends because all my wolf and I wanted to do was scent you as family and protect you." he babbles.

Stiles smiles and hugs Jackson back even tighter. "Glad to hear you and your wolf consider me family dude, I feel the same way. Come on, my dad wants to have dinner with us and I've decided to use to as my Ginny pig when I tell him that werewolves exist."

Jackson snorts and pulls back with a shake of his head. "He better not kick my ass out, I refuse to go back to London now that I'm officially home. I'll just have to sneak into your room every night and take over your bed while you sleep on the floor."

Stiles laughs and reaches down to grab the suitcase Jackson dropped when he pulled Stiles into the hug. "I don't think my dad would kick you out, even if he freaks about the werewolf thing you're still a teenage kid with nowhere to live. He won't put you on the street."

"Good. And thanks Stiles."

"No problem man, we're family now. It's what family does." To be polite Stiles doesn't tease Jackson for the little blissed out happy smile that appears on his face at Stiles' words.

**~! #$%&!~**

Stiles fidgets in his seat as he watches his dad finish up the last of his dinner. He wanted to wait until after his dad ate but before he laid down whatever ground rules he has just in case he changes them after Stiles reveals everything. He's still going through with it but he's getting more nervous with every tick of the clock on the wall. He knows Jackson can smell it because the teen keeps shooting Stiles worried glances that are catching his dad's attention.

Finally his dad sighs and sets his container of broccoli and pork on his desk and sits back in his seat. "What is it Stiles? You're practically vibrating in your seat which means you have to tell me something pretty big. Spit it out already." He demands.

Stiles winces but he hadn't thought he was being _that_ obvious. He sets his food down as well and braces himself against the seat. "Yes dad, there are some I need you tell you tonight. I know you know that I've been hiding some stuff from you for the past few months and that it has put a strain around the house." His dad gives him a 'no shit Sherlock' look but there's an underlining of love and fondness so Stiles knows his dad understands to a certain degree about keeping secrets. "A few things have happened the last few days and I think it's time you let you in on the secrets. You might freak out but please keep an open mind." Stiles pleads.

The Sheriff arches his brow at the open mind part but nods his head and makes a gesture for Stiles to go on.

Stiles takes a deep breath and shoots Jackson a grateful smile when he lays his hand gently on Stiles' arm. "I know that there have been some weird things happening in town for a while and that every single death we've had hasn't been able to be explained and are still open cases. There is a reason for that."

"What is the reason? Stiles if you know something you need to tell me." The Sheriff demands.

Stiles holds his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Dad relax, I'm about to tell you everything right now. This is where the open minded part comes in to play. I need you to promise me that you're going to sit there and listen to everything I have to say, even if it starts to get weird or unbelievable."

The Sheriff looks from Stiles to Jackson and then back again. He takes in the boys' serious faces and realizes that he may not entirely like what he's about to hear. He takes a deep breath of his own, closes his eyes for a moment and sends a silent pray up to his deceased wife asking for the strength to get through the next couple of hours. He opens his eyes again and meets Stiles' head on. "Alright son, I promise to sit here silently and listen to everything you two have to say."

Stiles nods and The Sheriff notes the flash of relief that crosses through Stiles' expression. Stiles then proceeds to tell his dad everything that has happened in the last few months starting with the night Scott got bit. He tells him about the bite and about the body and about Derek really being innocent. He told him about the Alpha being Peter Hale and then Derek killing him. He told him about the Kanima and Matt and Gerard and then Peter coming back to life. And then he ended everything by telling his dad about the Alpha Pack and the Darach. When he has gotten through everything, even going back to repeat a few things just in case, Stiles sits back in his seat and waits for the Sheriff to snap or get angry.

The Sheriff ends up doing something nether of them expected. He sighs and curses under his breath. "I was hoping you would never have to find out about the Supernatural world." He says.

Stiles splutters and Jackson makes a sound of confusion. "What is that supposed to mean? Have you known about everything this whole time?" Stiles cries.

The Sheriff shakes his head. "No, I've known about the Supernatural world for a long time. Since the day your mother passed away actually, but I didn't know about what's been going on in town the last few months. I had a feeling it had to do with the Supernatural but I never actually saw any outward signs so I didn't go looking. I'm starting to wish I did though."

Stiles swallows. "What do you mean you found out about the Supernatural world the day mom died?" he asks in a small voice.

The Sheriff gives Stiles a sad look and then looks down at his hands. "The day your mother passed away there was a pretty bad accident out on highway 12. A woman was pinned to a tree by a car. The moment I saw her I knew the car had pretty much cut her body in half. She told me she was out running in the woods when she heard tires screeching. She said she jogged to the road to see if anyone was hurt when the car hit her head on and drove her straight into the tree. Even though I knew she wasn't going to make it once they removed the car I stayed with her and held her hand while we waited for help. After a little while she became very groggy and loopy. She started telling me things about her and her family. Weird stuff. Stuff like how she loves to shift and feel like a real wolf when she runs, stuff about her family getting together once a month and running and howling together. I didn't understand it at the time, I thought she was just making stuff up because she was scared and didn't want to think about the fact that she was dying. I could tell she was fading fast because she starting breathing shallowly and the talking got less and less as time went by. Right before she finally passed away she told me that I didn't have to stay with her anymore, that I should really leave and get to the hospital to be with Stiles and Claudia. I was so startled that I checked my phone to see if there were any messages but there wasn't. I do remember the time reading 4:17pm. When help arrived I booked it to the hospital. They told me Claudia had passed away. When I asked what time she passed the hospital told me it was 4:17. That was day I started looking at things differently and doing research on the woman that died. I learned about the Supernatural that night but I never actually encountered it myself I just knew it was out there."

Stiles is stunned. His dad has never shared this with him, nor has he written it down for Stiles to find. He honestly never would have guessed that his dad already knew about the Supernatural. Every time something bad happens or something goes wrong Stiles' first thought is that it is Supernatural based. But apparently not his father. He's content to know about the Supernatural and had never needed to seek it out before. That is definitely where he and his father differ. He sticks his nose all up in the Supernatural business while his father just sits back and keeps and open eye on it.

"How come you've never told me any of this before?" Stiles asks.

The Sheriff snorts. "Because you're still a kid Stiles. You may be a teenager but you are still my kid. There was no way in hell I was going to randomly and willingly sit you down and tell you about the things that go bump in the night. I wanted to protect you from that stuff." The Sheriff leans forward and places his elbows on his desk. He runs his hands through his hair and sighs. "Obviously you came clean about everything for a reason. You need my help. What can I do?"

"Well, I talked to Ethan last night. He's on our side and we can get his brother to join him with a little pushing but Kali and Deucalion aren't going to be able to be saved. I don't think trapping them and trying to arrest them is going to work because Kali is too wild and Deucalion is too powerful. I can already tell it is going to come down to their deaths, as much as I don't like that I also don't like my friends and family being targets either. We need to wait for them to make a trap for us and then trap them inside with us." Stiles explains.

"How do we know they will trap us?" Jackson asks before the Sheriff can.

"Because it's what they've been doing this whole time. They keep waiting for the right moment and then trapping Derek just to taunt him. I can tell they're building up to a bigger trap. They're going to go after the whole pack next. Try and get us in the same place and then try and take us out. If Ethan and I can get Aiden on our side then we'll have two people on the inside and we can set our trap up while they set theirs up."

"What about this Darach person? Do you have any idea who they could be?" The Sheriff asks

Stiles sighs and shakes his head. "Sadly no. I've been doing research and trying to narrow it down but nothing is standing out. I do know that the sacrifices have meanings and that if the Darach completes all the sacrifices they will have ultimate power but I just can't figure out who the actual Darach is. I'm hoping that once we get rid of the Alpha Pack the Darach will make more of an appearance because the Alpha Pack will be out of the way. We need to just deal with the Alpha Pack as quickly as we can and then focus our attention on the Darach."

The Sheriff nods. "Alright, for now you and Jackson need to head home. Get him settled in and just relax for tonight. I'll follow you both to school tomorrow to re-enroll Jackson and we'll go from there."

Stiles and Jackson both nod as they stand and gather their trash. They toss the trash away and turn towards the door when the Sheriff calls to them. "Can you show me Jackson?" he asks.

Stiles nods at Jackson and then watches as the Sheriff's eyes widen and take in Jackson's transformed face. Stiles hides his grin, he'll never admit it out loud but he loves the way werewolves look. He finds their facial features and bone structures to be amazingly fascinating. He would really love to study them closely, preferably Derek's. But that's also another thing Stiles will never admit out loud. Or maybe only to Jackson since Jackson already guessed it months ago. Being away has made him more perceptive to things other than himself and Lydia.

"Thank you son." The Sheriff tells Jackson after her shifts back.

"You're welcome sir and thank you for letting me live with you and Stiles for a while. I promise to keep to myself and clean my messes." Jackson says politely.

The sheriff rolls his eyes and smiles fondly. "Call me John, you're family now. Just blame the messes on Stiles like I do." John teases.

Stiles' eyes widen in horror and he mock gasps. John laughter follows behind the boys after Jackson pushes Stiles out the door and through the station to the outside.

Stiles decides again not to comment on the little pleased smile on Jackson's face at his dads words.


	4. Part A-Chapter 4

**Kind of a heavy chapter for me. There was so much I wanted to say about Scott and what type of a friend he's been in the last few seasons but I didn't want the whole chapter to be one big rant so I put a little bit in here and then I'll do some more later on in the story. You'll understand why after you read this chapter. I promise Derek is coming very soon!**

Part A-Chapter 4

"Are you nervous?" Jackson asks the next morning on the way to school.

Stiles is currently sitting at the last red light before he has to turn into the school parking lot jiggling his leg and biting his bottom lip raw. Stiles shoots Jackson a quick glance before giving in and nodding. "Kind of. I don't think Scott is going to be pissed that you're back or anything but he may be pissed that I kept it from him." He admits.

Jackson shrugs. "No offense dude, but who cares. From what you've told me on the phone Scott hasn't been around much because of Allison and Isaac, which isn't cool by the way, so he really can't blame you for not telling himself something that he hasn't even been around to hear. And if he gets in your face I'll just knock his ass to the ground, true Alpha or not." Jackson sniffs.

Stiles chuckles. "Thanks man. It should be okay. Even if he gets pissed he'll be glad to have another werewolf on our side. Just don't tell him about Ethan and Aiden, he's too close to Allison and I don't trust her anymore. Haven't since the whole thing with Kate. And please, Jackson, do not freak out if you smell Aiden on Lydia. They had a fling for a little while but they broke it off nearly a week ago okay? Just try to keep in control in case his scent is still lingering on her at all." He warns.

Jackson takes a deep breath before nodding. "Alright. I've been working on my control all summer so I should be fine. If I start to lose control I'll just head to the nearest bathroom and splash cold water on my face, which seemed to be the best way to shock my wolf back into place when I was in London."

Stiles nods. "Good. Alright, time to face the music." He says as he pulls into his normal parking space in the school lot.

All eyes immediately turn to stare the second he and Jackson step out of his jeep. Stiles turns and waves to his father who passes them and heads to the visitors lot. His phone vibrates immediately.

**From dad: Go straight to the office and meet me there. I just got a call about a breaking and entering so I need to be in and out as quickly as possible.**

_From Stiles: Alright._

"Come on man, dad got called into the office early so we have to get to the office so he can leave." Stiles says.

Jackson follows him up the stairs and to the school's entrance. "Everything okay? Was there another death?"

Stiles shakes his head. "Not that I know of, just a breaking and entering but dads in a hurry anyway."

**~! #$%& !~**

"Thank god they put me in the same classes as you, I'm not sure I can take all of this staring without having a freak out or two." Jackson admits as he takes the seat right next to Stiles in English about half an hour later.

Stiles chuckles and shakes his head. "I know you've been gone for a little while but I'm pretty sure your hissy fits are still very much the normal around here." He teases.

Jackson sends him a mock outraged look and reaches over and shoves him out of his chair. Stiles cannot help the girly squeak that comes out of his mouth but he wishes he could when several of the surrounding students laugh at him. For the first time though, the laughter doesn't sound mocking or malicious. When he places himself back in his seat he glances around and sees some of the other kids shaking their heads with friendly smiles on their faces. Stiles internally rolls his eyes because it looks like Jackson still has pull over the student body, even if he has been away for several months.

Stiles looks over at Jackson and sees the older boy trying to hide a smile but not really succeeding very well. Stiles opens his mouth to through a retort when the classroom door opens and Scott and Allison step inside. Stiles instantly freezes up and holds himself stiffly in his chair. It still very much stings that Scott chooses Allison over their friendship a lot of the time.

Stiles risked his life by stepping into a gasoline circle and was willing to commit suicide with Scott yet Allison still trumps him all because she sewed him up in a bathroom. She wouldn't have even needed to sew him up if he had just get over his guilt about Derek and let himself heal. By of course Allison's deed is better than his; she's pretty and gives him the sex that they think no one knows they are still having.

Scott also freezes but his eyes are not on Stiles they are on Jackson's. Scott's eyes widen in horror and then narrow in suppressed jealousy because Jackson is currently sitting in the seat that Scott usually sits in. on any other day Stiles would be happy about Scott getting jealous over someone wanting to be near him but he's still too hurt and pissed to give a fuck.

Stiles knows its kinds of a dickhead move but he leans to the side and nudges Jackson's shoulder. "Ignore him for now. If he wants to talk he can wait until class is over where no one can everything you guy's say." he whispers.

Jackson shoots him a subtly grateful look and turns to the board without another glance to Scott. Stiles watches out of the corner of his eyes as Scott and Allison make their way to the back of the room to the last two available seats. He notes that Scott has a wounded puppy dog look about him and that Allison is glaring hard at him. Right now Stiles just doesn't give a shit about Allison. He feels a little bad about making Scott feel upset but he stopped caring about Allison the second she turned crazy the first time and shot arrows at him and Scott just because Kate told her to.

After that he made nice as long as he could but after she helped her grandfather kidnap him and then he found out about her shooting Erica and Boyd full of arrows, nearly killing them both, he stopped making nice all together and barely even looked at her whenever she came around to be with Scott.

Stiles looks her straight in the eyes and lifts his finger to flip her off. Scott is too busy looking through his backpack and trying to find something that he doesn't see it happen. Allison's eyes widen but Stiles ignores her now and turns back to the board himself. He's done letting her mess with his life. He's going to stick to his plan and get the Alpha pack out of the way and when this is all said and done he and Scott are going to sit down for a very long talk. If Scott still wants to be friends with Stiles then there are things that are going to need to change.

**~! #$%& !~**

As soon as the bells rings to signal that class is over both Jackson and Stiles stand up with their bags and head towards the door. They are both aware of Scott getting up to follow them so they lead Scott down the hallway and to the currently closed Chemistry classroom.

When they reach the classroom Stiles steps aside and lets Jackson and Scott enter the room before him. Stiles smirks to himself because Allison is a couple of spaces behind Scott because she's texting on her phone. With a barely hidden smile Stiles steps into the classroom and closes the door behind him and locks it quickly. He chuckles to himself when he hears Allison's body run into the door on the outside.

Scott turns around and opens his mouth to protest but stops when Stiles shoots him a hard glare. "This conversation is for the three of us, your _ex-girlfriend_ isn't a part of it." he puts an emphasis on ex-girlfriend and watches as Scott flushes a dull red at Stiles applied tone.

"Fine." He answers instead. Stiles nods and gestures for him to go on because he knows Scott has to have questions. Scott lets out a breath. "Why are you back?" he asks Jackson.

Jackson scuffs and leans against one of the workstations. "I'm back because this is my home and I would like to finish out high school with my friends and girlfriend." He answers snidely but truthfully.

Scott goes to roll his eyes but stops himself. "You left because you didn't want to be around anyone here anymore. What changed that?" he demands.

Jackson really does roll his eyes. "I didn't leave because of that. I left because my father got transferred and I didn't have anyone to live with at the time. And for your information I stayed here for as long as I could before my father made me join him in London. I stayed with Derek for the first two months of summer because he was helping me learn control for when I had to leave and Stiles came over to the house every single night to research with me and help Derek test me. If you had bothered to be around instead of staying at home and moping about Allison being gone then you would have known that. You would have known that my father actually threatened to have Stiles' dad put me on the plane himself because I didn't want to leave." He all but snaps out.

Scott is stunned for a few seconds but that doesn't stop him from wanting all the answers he can get. "Who are you staying with now and since when did you and Stiles become best friends?"

"I'm living with Stiles until I turn eighteen and I can get an apartment in town. As for me and Stiles being friends, that happened over the summer when he started helping me. At first I tried to push him away but he just kept coming back refusing to give up until I learned control and all about anchors and things like that. When it was time for me to leave we stayed in touch through text and email and phone calls. After a few weeks of me being gone we started discussing ways to get my dad to let me come back to Beacons Hills to finish school out. What better way to convince your lawyer dad that leaving home early is a good idea than moving into the house of the local Sheriff?" he shrugs.

Scott finally turns his attention to Stiles. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

Stiles moves away from the door and stands with his arms crossed over his chest. "I tried. I tried telling you all summer. I started the day after I first went to Jackson about learning control. I was bitching to you about what an ass Jackson had been to me when I showed up at his house and right in the middle of me talking to interrupted me to ask me is I thought Allison would call you soon. I told you maybe and then I tried to finish what I was saying but you did it again with a different question about Allison. After twenty minutes of back and forth, me trying to talk about important stuff and you wanting to daydream about Allison I finally lied about having dinner with my dad to get to and left. Every time after that, when I would try to bring it up you were either moping about Allison or too busy stalking her Facebook to hear what I was saying. I got pretty tired of it and just stopped trying to tell you things. I let you talk about Allison and pretended to listen as you did it."

Scott has the decency to wince a little and look sorry but Stiles isn't buying it. Scott has his head so far up Allison's ass that she probably couldn't shit him out even if she tried. "You could have hit me over the head or yelled at me. Anything to get me to listen to you." he tries to protest.

Stiles' jaw drops open and even Jackson looks a little shocked. "You're kidding me?" Stiles says at the same time as Jackson says, "Did you really just say that?" Scott looks back and forth between the two of them for a moment before settling his eyes back on Stiles. "What?" he asks confused.

Stiles' face is red as he stalks over to stand right in front of Scott. "Are you seriously fucking trying to blame me for the fact that you've been acting like an ass these past few months? What did you want me to do Scott? Did you want me to act like you and follow you around twenty four seven hoping you'd throw me a bone and give me a minute of your time so I could tell you what was going on? Did you want me to pay more attention to you talk about Allison then to a newly turned werewolf who needed to learn control so he wasn't forced to hurt anymore people like he'd already been? Did you want me to drop everything I was doing and stay by you side all the time so you would know where I was yet you don't even have the decency to call me and let me know when you're not going to show up somewhere because Allison called and wanted to talk or spend time together or get a quick fuck in before her dad got home? Huh Scott? Is that what you wanted?"

Stiles is screaming by the end of his ranting questions. He's so angry right now that's he actually feels like he has a fever because he's so hot right now. He's panting so hard he can already tell he's on the verge of a panic attack and that anything can send him over the edge right now. He doesn't realize that there are arms around his waist and murmuring in his ear until his breathing begins to lessen and his heart starts to slow down.

He takes a deep shuddering breath and looks behind him to see Jackson's arms around his waist, Ethan's hand on his shoulder steadying him, Danny's hand over his heart and his soothing voice in his ear and a view of Lydia blocking his view of Scott. Stiles sags against everyone and instantly their shoulders sag and they let out a collective breath.

It is a shocking realization to realize that you may have lost one friend but you gained four from it. Stiles knew they would work together to take out the Alpha pack but he never honestly thought they would all be friends when it was over. Looking into the faces of each of them individually and seeing the concern and worry in their eyes makes him realize that they are friends now, real friends and will be even when all of this crap is over.

"I'm okay guys." He murmurs loud enough for the two humans to be able to hear him too.

"Let's get you out of here. We can relax in the auditorium during our free period." Lydia announces instead of calling Stiles out on his obvious lie.

Stiles nods and let's Danny and Ethan lead him to the door while Jackson grabs his bag. Stiles' legs feel weak so he doesn't mind when Danny takes Jackson's place at his waist and holds him up with Ethan walks directly behind him so he doesn't fall. They two boys lead him out of the class room and towards the auditorium and Stiles can hear Lydia's heels clicking along behind them. Students begins murmuring and whispering because he doesn't care at this point. He feels too good to be surrounded by friends for, really, the first time ever in Stiles' life. Before Allison came into the picture it was always just him and Scott.

At that thought Stiles' breath gets caught in his throat and his chest begins heaving. Danny curses in his ear and then suddenly he is being hefted into someone's arms and carried the rest of the way to the dark auditorium.

**~! #$%& !~**

Meanwhile, back in the Chemistry room, Jackson snatches up Stiles bag off the floor and growls blue eyes flashing at Scott, Allison and Isaac who has just joined them. "Stay away from Stiles Scott. You've done enough as it is. You've been doing damage for a long time you've just never gotten your head out of the sky to see it. You and Stiles were all you two had growing up. You counted on each other, you depended on each other and you told each other everything. As soon as you were bitten you've done nothing but push Stiles to the back burner and blow him off."

Jackson begins to walk away but turns back around right before he exits the room. "He's risked his life for you Scott. Physically and Mentally. When are you going to step up as his friend and do the same? It might be too late now." with those last words Jackson leaves the room and sprints down the hall when he hears Stiles' heart rate pick up and go through the roof.


End file.
